Mi Musa
by KariiZ113
Summary: Todo artista tiene una Musa, la mía eres tú… Sakura


_Mi Musa_

-Hola Sai, puedo ver lo que estas dibujando.- Pregunto una joven de largo cabello rosa.

-Hola Fea, y no… aun no esta terminado.- Dijo el joven pintor cerrando apresuradamente su cuaderno.

-No me digas así, a por cierto Naruto quiere saber si entrenaras con nosotros.

-Si, claro solo dejo esto- dijo señalando su cuaderno- en mi casa y voy, a cual campo de entrenamiento me dirijo?

-Al 3, ahí te esperamos, bueno te dejo porque tengo que ir a decirle también a Sasuke-kun.- Termino con su encargo y se despidió.

*Punto de Sai*

¨Creo que ella aun no sea dado cuenta de todo lo que me hace sentir, ni que la ultima oración me hizo enojar, no sé como le puede seguir hablando al Uchiha después de lo que la hizo sufrir, si tan solo pudiera decirle todo esto que tengo dentro…¨

*Fin del Punto de Sai*

El joven pintor se adentra en su habitación y la recorre con la mirada, todo esta donde lo dejo. De su cuaderno saca el nuevo dibujo que había hecho hoy y aunque el dijera lo contrario, el dibujo estaba terminado. Volvió a verlo y en su rostro apareció una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, el dibujo consistía en una chica de ojos jade con larga cabellera rosa la cual se mecía con el viento y ella sonreía abiertamente, él sabia que si ella lo veía le haría muchas preguntas que no podría responder.

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento, el rubio más escandaloso de la aldea hacia enojar a su hermanita, diciendo indirectas de ella y su reintegrado compañero, que a ella ya ni siquiera le llamaba la atención, viendo todo desde un lugar seguro se encontraba su sensei, que ríe por las ocurrencias de su alumno.

-SAI! Aquí estamos.- Grita Sakura aun zangoloteando a Naruto, pero sonriéndole al chico.

-Sakura-chan harás que mi cerebro se haga puré.- Repelo el rubio.

-Eso pasara, solo si es que tienes NA-RU-TO!- Dijo ella cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de enojo. Observando todo desde lejos, esta Sai, que miraba aquella chica con problemas de bipolaridad y aun así para él ella era la mas hermosa.

-Veo que ya comenzaron a entrenar.- dijo Sai, algo divertido al ver las grietas en el piso.

-No aun no, esperábamos a que tu llegaras, nee Sasuke-kun?- Dijo refiriéndose al chico de cabello negro parado en la rama de un árbol.

-Hmp, si como sea, hay que comenzar.- Contestó el chico con cara de fastidio.

El entrenamiento fue corto, ya que mandaron llamar a Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi para una misión de urgencia, dejando solos a Sai y a Sakura, quienes decidieron ir a comer algo.

¨ Esta es mi oportunidad, es ahora o nunca… no puedo esperar mas, siento que estallaré si no le digo… ¨ Penso Sai.

-Oye Fea, ya termine el dibujo… ¿Quieres verlo?

-Ya te dije que no me digas así.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.- Y si claro, ¿vamos ahorita ya?

-Si.- Dijo escondiendo tras su cara de seriedad todos los nervios que tenia.

-Iremos… ¿A tu casa?- pregunto algo apenada.

-Si, porque esta guardado en mi cuarto.

-Oh bueno.- Después de eso ya no dijeron más, en el camino no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Llegaron a la casa y él la condujo hasta su habitación y le dijo que cerrara los ojos, ella (con algo de desconfianza) lo hizo.

_-Ábrelos_.- Ordeno. Un pequeño ¨_Oh_¨ se formo en los labios de la ella al presenciar los dibujos que estaban esparcidos en todo el cuarto, unos colgados sobre la pared, otros en el escritorio y otros pocos en unos tripies; estaban hechos con diferentes técnicas de pintura, solo una cosa tenían en común, y eso era la ¨_Musa_¨ del artista, todos estaban hermosos pensó ella, pero sintió raro al ver las casi fotografías de ella… de sus distintos estados de animo, sintió como sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo y volteó con él, su mirada era de duda, confusión y algo que el chico no pudo descifrar.- ¿Te gustan?

-Si…- Contesto con algo de dificultad.- Pero… ¿Por qué yo?

-Todo artista tiene una Musa, la mía eres tú… Sakura.

-¿Yo?- dijo totalmente roja.

-Si, hace mucho que no tenia inspiración… dibujaba sin querer hacerlo, no sabia que pasaba conmigo, hasta ese día… El día en el cual me deslumbro tu sonrisa, el día en el que vi que tus ojos brillaban tan intensamente que yo tenia que dibujarlos, tenia que tener esa imagen para siempre, eso paso el día que fuimos al parque por helado, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero para mi fue inolvidable porque la pintura volvía a tener sentido… estas en mi mente todo el tiempo y haces que me ponga…- pero no termino de decirlo porque ella le indico que parara.

-Yo también recuerdo ese día… fue cuando descubrí que… te quería mas de lo que debía… me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti.- Y entonces todo tubo sentido para él… el brillo de su mirada, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos y alegrías… todo era culpa de él, todo eso hizo sentirse feliz.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti… _Musa_.- le dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

-Después de ese día, él se sentía dichoso de saber que la chica mas bella que conoció (y conocería) era ahora parte de su vida, aun que a veces se portaba algo bipolar y siempre quisiera tener la razón, para él siempre seria su musa.


End file.
